Si yo fuera él
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Pensamientos y sentimientos de Naruto al ver a Sakura, su gran amor, sufriendo por culpa de Sasuke. "Si yo fuera él...si yo fuera Sasuke la haría feliz".―pensó el rubio.


**Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Historia inspirada en la canción "Si yo fuera él" de Cristian Castro.**

**Advertencias: Puede contener Ooc.**

* * *

**SI YO FUERA ÉL**

"_Se ve con mirarte a los ojos que ahora tus cosas no van nada bien, que quieres huir de su lado, te sientes perdida y no sabes qué hacer"._

El sol resplandecía con fuerza mientras algunas nubes adornaban el firmamento con diversas formas. Entre las ramas de los árboles del bosque se desplazaban presurosos cuatro personas, a la cabeza y a unos metros de distancia iba una chica de cabello rosa, no quería que la vieran en el deplorable estado en el que iba.

Naruto brincaba de rama en rama viendo con tristeza la espalda de la chica que seguramente llevaba el corazón destrozado. Él también se sentía triste.

Acababan de encontrase con una persona importante para ellos, y al que ahora ya no reconocían. Sasuke ya no era el mismo chico arrogante, enojón y un poco amargado pero que sin dudas se preocupaba por su amigos, a su manera pero lo hacía, y que no habría dudado en dar la vida por ellos, así como ellos lo harían por él; ahora el odio y la sed de venganza se habían apoderado de Sasuke al grado de no importarle romper los lazos de amistad que se habían forjado en el extinto equipo siete.

De nuevo Sasuke había intentado matar a Sakura, la chica que le profesaba un gran amor, y si no hubiera sido por la oportuna intervención del rubio, lo hubiera conseguido.

Naruto apretó sus puños con fuerza, otra vez no había podido cumplir su promesa, no pudo traer consigo a su amigo, porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo su amigo. Unas cuantas lágrimas ya se estaban escapando de sus orbes azules, de nuevo le había fallado a la chica que iba frente a él, a Sakura, su amiga, la mujer que amaba.

Y eso es lo que más le dolía, el no ser capaz de hacerla feliz, el no ser el hombre al que amara y ocupara sus pensamientos.

Con preocupación vio como Sakura bajaba de los arboles a un pequeño claro en el bosque, ahí ella se dejó caer de rodillas y llevó sus manos a su cara. Con un salto Naruto se posicionó frente a ella. Sabía que lloraba y le dolía verla así, le dolía saber que Sasuke era el culpable de su llanto, de su dolor.

Sai y Yamato prefirieron esperar a considerable distancia, conociendo un poco la historia del equipo siete fueron conscientes de que Sakura sólo necesitaba del apoyo de Naruto.

―Sakura-chan. ―susurró Naruto con preocupación.

La chica de ojos verdes alzó la cara para mirarlo. Naruto vio en sus ojos mucha tristeza y confusión, había sido muy duro para ella enfrentarse, de nuevo, al hecho de que no significaba nada para aquel chico de cabellera negra.

―Estoy bien. ―dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sonriéndole.

Pero Naruto la conocía muy bien, esa sonrisa era falsa, ella estaba sufriendo pero no lo quería preocupar. Naruto se arrodilló para quedar a su nivel.

―Sakura-chan. ―le dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro. ―no tienes que fingir conmigo.

"_Hay lágrimas sobre tu almohada, si piensas en mi como ayer y sé que pensar te provoca si acaso se tocan tu piel y mi piel. "_

Sakura de nuevo volvió a llorar, esta vez no por Sasuke, sino por el gran amigo que tenía enfrente, porque él no la criticaba como otros por seguir queriendo a un traidor y un asesino, porque él siempre estaba para ella, apoyándola, animándola y queriéndola.

―Naruto. ―susurró ella refugiándose en el cálido pecho del chico, quien enseguida la rodeo por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

No había necesidad de palabras, él sabía lo que ella sentía, por eso la abrazaba cariñosamente, para decirle que no estaba sola, que nunca lo estaría, que siempre que necesitara un hombro para llorar, tendría el suyo.

Ella lo entendió, a su lado se sentía reconfortada, él podía aliviar su dolor con una sola palabra, con un sólo gesto. Por eso se permitió llorar nuevamente sobre su pecho, llorar por ese amor no correspondido que le estaba matando el alma poco a poco.

Naruto podía respirar el aroma a cerezos que ella desprendía y sentir su suave piel. Quizá era egoísta y una mala persona, pero agradecía que fuera el único con él que ella se mostraba de esa manera, no porque le gustara verla así de frágil o llorando, sino porque al menos sabía que compartía con ella un lazo más fuerte que con los demás, porque al menos eso le daba una esperanza de ocupar un lugar especial en su corazón.

"_Tú, tú, tú sabes que siempre te amé y así como aquel primer día, serás en mi vida el amor que soñé"._

―Soy una tonta por seguir amándolo. ―dijo ella aun entre sus brazos. ―quisiera olvidarlo pero no puedo.

―No eres tonta. ―respondió el rubio. ―Es sólo que tu amor es muy grande.

El amor de Sakura hacia Sasuke sólo se asemejaba al de Naruto por ella. Ese amor que había perdurado a pesar de los años, a pesar de los desplantes de la pequeña Sakura, a pesar de saber que no era amado.

Pero eso a Naruto no le importaba, su amor por ella lo superaba todo. Y cada vez crecía más, pues Sakura ahora era diferente con él, era más amable y se notaba a leguas su preocupación hacia él.

Y era por ese amor que le profesaba que al verla sufrir por Sasuke se llenaba de rabia hacia él, por ser tan tonto y no apreciar a esa chica que aunque tenía defectos, como su mal genio, también estaba llena de virtudes. A veces deseaba poder odiarlo por abandonar su aldea, por ignorar su amistad, por robarle el amor de aquella Kunoichi y poder así acabar con él; pero eso jamás pasaría, Naruto lo seguía apreciando y aunque le doliera él se iba a esforzar por hacer que regresara a su aldea, a Sakura. Porque su regreso la haría feliz y Naruto sólo quería contemplar de nuevo su rostro alegre.

―Gracias Naruto. ―dijo la ninja médico separándose de su amigo. ―Ya estoy bien. ―dijo sinceramente, su compañía le había hecho bien.

Él la ayudó a levantarse.

―Yo…te devolveré tu sonrisa. ―comentó el portador de Kurama. Sakura lo miró confundida. ―traeré de vuelta a Sasuke…para que seas feliz. ―dijo el rubio un poco sonrojado.

Sakura rodeó su cuello con sus brazos jalándolo hacia ella. Naruto la sorprendía por sus acciones, a veces dejaba de lado a esa niño inmaduro y se comportaba como ahora, como todo un gran hombre, y era en esos momentos cuando Sakura se sentía tan orgullosa de él.

―Ya me has hecho feliz. ―le susurró a su oído y para sorpresa de Naruto, antes de separarse de él le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. ―Hay que regresar. ―dijo la chica de cabello rosa, si se tardaban más Tsunade se enojaría con ellos, y eso no era nada bueno.

―Sigamos entonces. ―dijo el rubio saliendo de su asombro, la chica asintió y los dos se pusieron en marcha. Sai y Yamato los siguieron.

"_Tú, tú, allá donde quiera que estés, no hay nada que yo no te diera, si tú me quisieras... si yo fuera él"._

Mientras seguían su camino hacia Konoha, Sakura pensaba que todo hubiera sido diferente si en lugar de amar a Sasuke, hubiera amado a Naruto, él no la habría hecho sufrir. Pero la hacía feliz saber que tenía a su lado a Naruto, a un gran amigo, por el que sentía un gran cariño.

Naruto iba a la par que Sakura, y a veces la miraba de reojo. Ahora sonreía ligeramente, supuso que era por la promesa que le había hecho. Suspiró, si tan sólo él fuera el que ocupara sus pensamientos, si tan sólo fuera él al que amara, viviría dedicado a hacerla feliz, no dejaría que derramara una sola lágrima de tristeza.

―("Si tan sólo fuera él…")―pensó mientras la volteaba a ver. ―("Si tan sólo fuera Sasuke la haría feliz"). ―Al sentir su mirada, Sakura volteó a verlo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Lo que el rubio ignoraba es que su amistad la hacía feliz, estando junto a ella la reconfortaba y le devolvía la alegría que otro le quitaba. Y que quizá muy pronto Sakura se daría cuenta que Sasuke poco a poco había dejado de ocupar sus pensamientos y su corazón….

* * *

**Esta canción ya la había escuchado muchas veces y quería escribir una historia con ella, pero no pude hacerlo con algún personaje de Bleach, y ahora que estoy empezando a ver Naruto y la escuché otra vez, inmediatamente se me vino a la mente el chico rubio de ojos azules. Es mi primera historia de este fandom, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
